The invention relates to a handling device of a printing press.
A handling device of a printing press embodied as a printing plate manipulator is known from German Patent Document No. DE 10 2004 052 021 A1. This device is used to handle printing plates during an automated change of printing plates on a printing unit of a printing press. The printing plate manipulator disclosed there is comprised of a manipulator arm with a manipulator head being positioned on one end of the manipulator arm so that it can pivot. The manipulator head features a holding element for printing plates. On the end of the manipulator arm that is opposite from the end on which the manipulator head is pivoted, the manipulator arm of the printing plate manipulator is displaceably positioned in a guide of a frame of a printing unit so that the entire manipulator arm can be moved up and down in a vertical direction. In addition, an articulation is allocated to this end of the manipulator arm so that it can continue to swivel.
Starting herefrom, the present invention is based on the objective of creating a novel handling device for a printing press.
According to the invention, the manipulator arm is embodied in a multi-piece manner of several segments, wherein a swivel axis is embodied on each end of each segment, around which axis at least the respective segment can be swiveled, and wherein a separate drive for providing the respective swivel motion is allocated to each swivel axis.
The handling device in accordance with the invention has a multi-piece manipulator arm, whereby a swivel axis is embodied on each end of each segment of the manipulator arm. A separate drive is allocated to each swivel axis. The handling device in accordance with the invention can be positioned and/or swiveled more flexibly and requires less space as compared with the handling device known from the prior art.
The manipulator arm preferably has a first segment to connect the manipulator arm to a frame and/or to a wall of the printing press, a second segment to connect the manipulator head to the manipulator arm and at least one third segment via which the first segment and the second segment are connected to each other. The end of the first segment, which is used to connect the manipulator arm to the frame and/or to the wall is embodied to be stationary in particular.
A swivel axis is embodied respectively on the end of the first segment, via which the manipulator arm is connected to the frame and/or to the wall of the printing press, as well as on the end of the second segment, via which the manipulator head is attached to the manipulator arm, as well as on the ends of the segments, at which the first segment and the second segment are connected to a third segment and, if applicable, third segments are connected among one another, wherein a drive is allocated respectively to each of these swivel axes.
Preferred developments of the invention are yielded from the following description. Without being limited hereto, exemplary embodiments of the invention are explained in greater detail on the basis of the drawings.